El legado de los Dioses
by Supergogeta.10
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Broly, Bardock obtiene un permiso de 24 horas para visitar la Tierra, mientras que en el mundo de los muertos una gran crisis está a punto de emerger.


**El legado de los Dioses**

Esta historia es la continuación de mi anterior fanfic **"La nueva aparición de Broly y Bardock"**, ambas historias se sitúan algunos años después de la batalla contra Buu, sin tomar en cuenta DBGT. Para leer esta "aventura", es sugestivo leer el fanfic mencionado anteriormente (publicado en ), ya que tiene temas los cuales serán desarrollados durante esta nueva secuela. Algunos nombres de personajes nuevos son inspirados del video juego "Golden Sun", esto no quiere decir que reflejen la misma personalidad que los personajes del videojuego, esto es solo un pequeño homenaje.

**Introducción**

Hace más de 10 millones de años, antes de la aparición del mago Bibidi y el monstruo Majin Buu, decenas de planetas de una galaxia lejana del planeta Tierra fueron destruidos en poco tiempo por tres temibles sujetos desconocidos. **Dai Kaio Shin**, el supremo kaioshin, envió al kaioshin del norte y al kaioshin del sur a investigar y proteger a los demás planetas de esos tiranos. Ambos kaioshin luego de investigar, fueron al planeta Daksar, donde creen ellos que es el próximo objetivo de los misteriosos guerreros, al llegar observan que el planeta estaba deshabitado, sus habitantes huyeron sabiendo lo peligroso que era quedarse, ya que no poseen los recursos suficientes como para enfrentarse a estas entidades desconocidas. Al transcurrir solo pocos minutos desde su llegada, los kaioshin sienten el ki de tres poderosos guerreros, estos aparecen al frente de ambos dioses, el kaioshin del sur les pregunta quienes son, el guerrero con sonrisa maquiavélica, de piel azul y cabello blanco, responde que se llama **Saturus** y que viene a derrotar a los guerreros más poderosos para luego llevar a cabo sus planes de conquista, el kaioshin del norte les avisa que vinieron para evitar más desastres, que si ellos mismos no se detienen, los kaioshin intervendrán y se encargaran de detenerlos. Saturus luce muy confiado, este les confiesa a los kaioshin que sus poderes mágicos han sido bloqueados, pero también es un fabuloso guerrero, así que pronto acabará con ellos y dominará el universo, donde dominara la oscuridad, posteriormente Saturus indica a los dos guerreros que lo acompañan a que peleen contra ambos kaioshin.

El kaioshin del norte empieza esquivando los ataques de uno de los guerreros con lo cual se inicia una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos, el kaioshin al notar que el sujeto aumentaba más su velocidad y fuerza, saca su espada (resulta que es un excelente guerrero manejando la espada) y con un movimiento rápido casi le corta un brazo al guerrero, este último se enfada y le arrebata la espada, el kaioshin se sorprende porque no pudo reaccionar ante dicho movimiento, mientras el guerrero la lanza lejos y le dice que sin su espada no se puede defender. Al mismo tiempo, el kaioshin del sur luego de algunos problemas logra sacar ventaja sobre el otro guerrero y aprovecha su gran fuerza para estrellarlo contra una de las gigantescas montañas de ese planeta.

El kaioshin del norte sabe que se encuentra en problemas, el guerrero con el que está peleando lo supera en fuerza y velocidad, el misterioso guerrero lo ataca y el dios del norte recibe varios golpes, dejándolo muy malherido, el sujeto agarra la espada del dios y el mismo decide eliminarlo con su propia arma, pero este no contó con la milagrosa intervención del kaioshin del este quien utiliza sus poderes mentales para paralizar al enemigo, luego es golpeado por la kaioshin del oeste quien llegó al mismo tiempo que su compañero, dejándolo inconsciente. Saturus sabe que esta situación no le está favoreciendo y rápidamente ataca a ambos dioses y con solo un golpe a cada uno los derrota.

El kaioshin del sur finalmente logra deshacerse de su oponente, y comienza una intensa batalla entre el dios del sur y el temible Saturus, el dios del sur utiliza todo su esfuerzo, pero Saturus no parece que se esté tomando en serio la pelea y le menciona que solo está jugando, este utiliza una técnica muy poderosa, un gran rayo de energía lanzado a una velocidad impresionante impacta al dios del sur, dejándolo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

Saturus se aleja de la superficie, y se prepara para destruir al planeta junto con los 4 dioses cuando de la nada aparece un ki muy poderoso y cálido, es el Dai Kaio Shin, quien con su telekinesis lastima con varios golpes a Saturus el cual cae rápidamente al suelo. Al Dios Supremo no le gusta batallar, pero sabe que el destino de los Dioses se define en este momento, Saturus se levanta y contra-ataca desatándose una batalla espectacular, donde da la impresión de que sus poderes se encuentran muy igualados, pero por alguna razón al Dios de los dioses se le nota cierto cansancio, Saturus aprovecha y aumenta su velocidad, propinándole golpes muy efectivos al Dios, quien cae derrotado al suelo, este levanta la mirada hacia Saturus, sabe que nunca había visto a un demonio tan poderoso, tan lleno de maldad y carente de compasión, pero piensa que puede haber una forma de neutralizarlo o quizás derrotarlo. Rápidamente Dai Kaio Shin llama a levantar a los 4 dioses, y utiliza todo lo que queda de su poder para paralizar a Saturus, este último intenta liberarse, al Dios de los dioses ya no le queda mucha energía, los 4 kaioshin se colocan alrededor de este poderoso demonio, formando un cuadrado imaginario situándose cada uno en un extremo, Dai Kaio Shin les dice que utilicen "el poder de la justicia", el más "destructivo" de los dioses, Saturus pierde los nervios y comienza a gritar dirigiéndose a los Dioses que ellos mismos podrían perder la vida, los 4 kaioshin estiran sus brazos hacia el frente expulsando todo su poder, apareciendo una gran luz blanca acompañada luego de una gigantesca explosión liberando varios rayos brillantes que hasta los planetas más lejanos de esa galaxia pudieron observar junto con la destrucción del planeta Darksar. En ese momento, se puede dar por hecho la muerte de los 4 dioses junto con Saturus.

Minutos después, Dai Kaio Shin aparece en el Planeta Supremo, pero no estaba solo, a su lado trae consigo los cuerpos de los kaioshin quienes se encuentran inconscientes. El Dios de los dioses asegura que finalmente pudieron derrotar a esos sujetos y así la paz reinará en el universo algunos millones de años más...

**Capítulo 1: "La llegada de Bardock"**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Goku y compañía derrotaron al temible Broly en el planeta Supremo, la Tierra está en paz, Goku y Goten se encuentran en el Kame House con la familia de Krilin y Roshi, Gohan está batallando contra los villanos con Videl, Vegeta duerme en paz mientras que Trunks juega videojuegos y Bulma está de compras con Milk.

Mientras en el otro mundo, Bardock y Kaio del norte están solicitando un permiso a Enma Daiosama para que el saiyajin visite la Tierra por 24 horas, Enma no lo acepta ya que no confía en Bardock, Kaio se lamenta poniéndose las manos encima de la cabeza porque no puede hacer nada para convencerlo, el temperamental saiyajin comienza a enfadarse pero en ese momento aparece increíblemente el Gran Kaiosama, este saluda a Bardock y a Kaio y le menciona a Enma que el mismo ha estado observando el modo de actuar y la forma de pelear de Bardock y que él ha cambiado, ha demostrado tener un corazón tan puro como el de su hijo, y que por supuesto como todo saiyajin le encanta pelear pero no representará ningún peligro, Enma le tiene mucho respeto al Gran Kai y por eso acepta, este llama a Uranai Baba para que le avise a Goku en la Tierra, Bardock le agradece la ayuda al Gran Kaio, este último le desea mucha suerte al saiyajin y desaparece.

En la Tierra Uranai Baba aparece en Kame House, donde su hermano le invita un café, ella acepta y habla con Goku, le dice que su padre visitará la tierra por un día, a Goku se le había olvidado (que raro no?) y se alegra junto a Goten quien también tiene ganas de ver nuevamente a su abuelo, Uranai Baba le menciona a Goku que ella va inmediatamente a buscar a Bardock, Goku le agradece la molestia pero el mismo se quiere encargar de ello usando casi al instante la teletransportación.

Repentinamente Goku aparece en el lugar de Enma, Kaio enfurecido le grita recordándole que ahora que es un ser vivo no puede aparecer por esos lugares como si fuera el patio de su casa, Goku sonrientemente se disculpa y saluda a Bardock, quien a pesar de ocultarlo está muy feliz de ver nuevamente a su hijo, Bardock pone su mano en el hombro de Goku y ambos desaparecen del lugar.

Padre e hijo ya se encuentran en Kame House, a Krilin le trae malos recuerdos porque Bardock lleva una vestimenta de saiyajin parecida al que usaba cuando murió por 1era vez en manos del tirano Freezer, además no confía en él como lo hace su amigo. Goku les dice que no le tengan miedo, él es buena persona, Goten sale del baño, y ve a su abuelo en la puerta, el joven grita abueloooooo! y abraza a Bardock, el saiyajin está avergonzado ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar y se sonroja, Goku y compañía se dan cuenta y se burlan de Bardock quien por su orgullo saiyajin se enfurece, pero Goku le dice que se tranquilice, eso es normal, ya que es parte de la familia. Goku y compañía deciden ir a casa de Bulma, y se encargó de avisarles a todos sus conocidos que vayan, porque su padre viajó a la Tierra, y le encantaría que todos lo conocieran...

Bulma organiza una pequeña reunión aunque a ella no le agrada mucho la idea de tener a un invitado como Bardock en su casa, claro que Goku la logró convencer y teniendo a un esposo como Vegeta nadie cree que ella tendría problema alguno en controlar a Bardock. Aunque a Milk no le simpatice los saiyajin, se le acerca a Bardock y le agradece por ayudar a su familia y sobre todo por salvarle la vida a su hijo menor, Bardock se encuentra desconcertado, se da cuenta que los terrícolas no son seres egoístas y comienza a apreciar el tiempo que está pasando con ellos (a pesar de que los considera seres inferiores), para aprender cosas distintas a lo que hacían regularmente los saiyajin.

Trunks y Goten están ilusionados observando a Bardock, un gran guerrero saiyajin, alguien que se atrevió a desafiar a Freezer a pesar de conocer todas sus desventajas, claro olvidándose de que sus padres son nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los saiyajin y el guerrero #1 del universo, Goten le pregunta al abuelo como se hizo la cicatriz en su mejilla, Trunks bromea que si por casualidad no tenía pensado colocarse un sobrenombre tal como "Kenshin el destajador", el pobre Bardock no tiene idea de lo que le están hablando. Minutos después aparece Gohan, quien nunca pudo conocer a Bardock, ni siquiera en batalla, ambos cruzan miradas, Bardock es el que da la iniciativa y le dice que es un orgullo tener a un nieto tan poderoso como él, Gohan todavía no confía en él como lo hace su hermanito, pero a pesar de ello, le da la mano y le confiesa a Bardock que está impresionado, que para ser un guerrero saiyajin que en sus tiempos mataba gente inocente, parece poseer un corazón puro, Bardock le responde que moriría por proteger a su familia, que luego de lo ocurrido ante Freezer, nunca más dejaría que alguien aniquile a gente de su misma raza, mucho menos a sus descendientes.

Al mismo tiempo Videl saluda a sus suegros, Milk le menciona que está más bonita que nunca y le pregunta si ella y Gohan algún día piensan casarse, Videl se sonroja, Goku sonríe y pregunta por Mr. Satán, Videl contesta que su padre se encuentra ocupado grabando una película con , aparentemente piensan hacer un "Real Action Movie" sobre la muerte del monstruo Buu y que ya hicieron las negociaciones con la "Fox Independent Movies", Videl también les confiesa que tiene malas sensaciones sobre la película, pero Goku le recuerda que se trata de su padre y mucha gente lo adora (seguro será un éxito en taquilla…). Desde lejos se acerca caminando el maestro Roshi, quien saluda a Videl acercándole su mano derecha peligrosamente a sus partes íntimas, lo cual no logro con éxito porque se encontró con el puño solido de Milk, quien seguidamente le grita "viejo sin vergüenza!".

En otra parte de la sala, Krilin está observando dicha situación, y no para de reírse, le dice a 18 que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el viejo Roshi no cambia nunca, 18 le está dando de comer a su hija Marron mientras le menciona a su esposo, que no tiene remordimiento alguno para matar a Roshi si este vuelve a tocarla nuevamente.

Sorprendentemente Vegeta se une a la fiesta (quien es conocido como el "aguafiestas absoluto"), y va directo hacia Bardock, este – mientras cruza los brazos - menciona que le gustaría preguntarle varias cosas de su planeta que de niño no pudo conocer, ya que un Príncipe no podía interactuar con seres de nivel inferior, Bardock le dice al ex-príncipe con una mirada desafiante que luego hablarían, Vegeta le responde que esperará mientras se da la vuelta, susurra "insecto inferior" y se marcha de la sala con su típica sonrisa.

Bulma entra a la sala, y les avisa a todos que la comida ya está servida. Goku fue el primero en llegar a la mesa usando la teletransportación y exclama con mucha emoción que ganó de nuevo, Goten y Trunks reclaman que eso es trampa, ninguno se dio cuenta que Vegeta ya estaba sentado en la silla principal (el trono del rey) y burlándose de Goku le menciona "llegas tarde, Kakarotto". Durante la cena, todo parece estar ocurriendo con normalidad, poco a poco van conociendo más de la antigua vida de los saiyajin, Bardock les dice que aunque en el pasado se dedicaba a batallar cada rato, tenía muy buenos amigos, los cuales admiraba mucho, pero no era lo mismo como lo que siente ahora, siente que es parte de una familia, donde han olvidado todos los males que ha cometido y han confiado en él, eso lo aprecia mucho. Goku sonríe y en medio de la comida decide llevar a su padre a entrenar un poco para comprobar cuanto poder ha incrementado con los entrenamientos en el otro mundo, Bardock le dice que se sorprenderá, ambos salen al patio seguidos por Trunks y Goten, Milk se enfurece y les grita porque siempre tienen que interrumpir la cena, Vegeta se para de la silla y Bulma le pregunta si piensa entrenar con ellos, Vegeta le contesta que prefiere tomar una siesta, mientras que Krilin y Gohan se ríen y mencionan que por lo menos esta vez le dejaron comida a los demás.

**Capítulo 2: ****"El escape perfecto, fuga en el infierno"**

Kibishin se encuentra meditando en el Planeta Supremo, mientras que el anciano Kaioshin está observando revistas nuevas de mujeres terrícolas en bikinis, kibishin abre los ojos y le dice al viejo que ha estado soñando últimamente sobre la batalla que tuvieron hace millones de años contra un demonio poderoso, y piensa que eso debe significar algo, lo cual le preocupa mucho, el viejo le responde que no se preocupara ya que los kaioshin fueron testigos de la derrota de ese demonio, el dios del este luce muy inquieto y preocupado y vuelve a su habitual meditación cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

Durante su meditación Kibishin tiene el mismo sueño, en el cual recuerda esa batalla contra ese tipo extraño llamado Saturus, pero el mismo se pregunta porque sigue soñando lo mismo si fue hace mucho tiempo, una voz en su sueño le contesta "porque Saturus volverá a nacer", Kibishin intenta despertar pero quedó atrapado en ese sueño, este pregunta quién es, la voz responde "su heredero, Saturus volverá a la vida, para luego vengarse de su muerte matando a todos los dioses del universo", Kibishin le menciona que no lo va a permitir, la voz le responde "ya es muy tarde, es hora de la venganza, todos van a sufrir". Finalmente Kibishin logra despertarse, y cuando abre los ojos ve al anciano kaioshin herido junto a un sujeto muy extraño, el cual es físicamente parecido a Saturus, aunque con más músculos, piel azul y cabello amarrillo, este con una patada en la cara deja al dios inconsciente, el sujeto desaparece dejando a los dioses tendidos en el suelo.

Los tres infiernos se encuentran en plena normalidad, Cell y Freezer hacen escándalo nuevamente, pero son detenidos por Paikuhan, los guardianes del infierno le agradecen sus continuas ayudas. Paikuhan se retira volando, pero al frente de él aparece otra vez ese extraño guerrero (el heredero de Saturus) que apareció en el planeta Supremo, Paikuhan lo reconoce, es el guerrero con el cual luchó hace unos 5.000 años en el mismo lugar, Paikuhan le pregunta porque se encuentra en el mismo lugar nuevamente y le recuerda que la última vez le propinó una paliza, el guerrero le contesta que en estas circunstancias será diferente, Paikuhan se confía e inician una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta vez el misterioso guerrero esquiva todos los ataques de Paikuhan, y le devuelve una poderosa patada, Paikuhan se queja del dolor, y utiliza una de sus técnicas, la cual es muy fácilmente esquivada por el enemigo, este utiliza una técnica con la cual un gran rayo de energía sale de sus puños, Paikuhan no logra esquivarlo, lo deja vulnerable y sin mostrar mucha resistencia cae desmayado, el guerrero se retira rápidamente.

Este guerrero pasa por el infierno "Normal", y "el más lejano" sin el permiso de Enma Daiosama, el cual se entera, y envía a los mejores guerreros del otro mundo, el misterioso guerrero llega al final del "infierno más lejano", aterrizando en una zona aislada y apuntando con el dedo hacia un local en específico (una pared normal con símbolos desconocidos) menciona en voz alta: "solo falta abrir el portal", este coloca la mano en la pared, un anillo que posee en la mano brilla y repentinamente se abre un portal, en el otro lado de este se visualiza un sitio oscuro con escasa iluminación, el desconocido al atravesar el portal se encuentra a un guardián del infierno con una lámpara en una mano, el guardián le dice que es protector del 4to infierno, y no lo dejará pasar, el misterioso guerrero sonríe y lo golpea con el puño derecho, el guardián salió volando e impacta con una puerta muy rara de color gris que tiene inscrito en ella el símbolo de la oscuridad, el mismo quedó inconsciente. Luego de cortarse la palma de la mano y colocar la mano izquierda en el lugar donde está el símbolo, el guerrero trata de abrir la puerta con un mensaje que tiene tatuado en su brazo: "guerrero del miedo, demonio del infierno, tu heredero ha llegado, libérate que tu venganza al fin ha llegado", la puerta inmediatamente se abre, y en lo más lejano se ve la figura de un guerrero de piel azul, cabello blanco, es… Saturus, quien luce muy sereno pero al cabo de unos segundos sonríe porque al fin puede salir de ese apestoso infierno para cumplir con su objetivo, Saturus se levanta y al salir observa al otro guerrero, sorprendido le pregunta quién es, el guerrero le dice que se llama Agato y es su heredero, Saturus desconfía, este pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fue enviado al infierno, Agato le responde que pasaron más de 10 millones de años y por esa razón es que no lo reconoce, Saturus de igual manera se lo agradece y con un simple gesto con sus manos abre otro portal para salir del 4to infierno. Justo al salir se encuentran con todos los guerreros del otro mundo, un Agato preocupado se desespera y le menciona que están en problemas, Saturus le responde que no se preocupara, el demonio expulsó su ki alejando a los guerreros y maltratándolos de un solo golpe, Agato y Saturus aprovecharon ese momento para escaparse del infierno y así comenzar con su venganza...

**Capítulo 3: "Dulce Venganza"**

Agato y Saturus se teletransportaron al planeta donde el primero ha permanecido toda su vida, Agato lo lleva al "Templo Saturus", donde el demonio es venerado por toda la populación, Saturus le pregunta qué ha ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, y que le ocurrió a **Menar**, su aprendiz, Agato le dice que luego de su muerte a manos de los Kaioshin y que fuera enviado al 4to infierno, Menar intentó varias veces liberarlo, pero los Kaioshin lo descubrieron, y fue derrotado por ellos, Saturus le pregunta cómo consiguió que lo liberara ya que Menar era el único con el conocimiento para conseguirlo, Agato le respondió que Menar era un ser muy inteligente, sabía que necesitaba un heredero que lo reemplazase si sus planes eran frustrados, este conoció a un joven luchador, lo entrenó, como Saturus lo hizo con él, el joven se llamaba **Kartaz**, Agato añade que Kartaz fue su maestro, sin embargo tuvo muy mala suerte, porque hace 5 millones de años fue muerto por un monstruo muy poderoso llamado Buu, y que después de su muerte le dejó todo el trabajo por hacer a un inexperto Agato, por suerte, 3 de los kaioshin fueron derrotados por el demonio rosa, mientras que el supremo kaioshin fue absorbido y no apareció más. Saturus le pregunta por qué tardó tanto tiempo en liberarlo después de la derrota de los dioses, Agato menciona que Kartaz poseía una gran habilidad y consiguió robarle el anillo a Enma Daiosama, quien nunca notó la ausencia del objeto, este último era en realidad la llave de entrada para el cuarto infierno, Agato añade que con el anillo en su posesión tenía el camino libre para liberarlo, lamentablemente él nunca finalizó su entrenamiento (por causa de la temprana muerte de su maestro Kartaz) y los guerreros del otro mundo no le dejaban llegar hacia el 4to infierno. Agato le explica que hace 5.000 años, el luchó contra un guerrero del otro mundo llamado Paikuhan, y éste lo derrotó, por esta razón en los últimos años ha entrenado bastante, hasta el día de hoy que lo pudo derrotar, Saturus lo felicita y le menciona que gracias a sus esfuerzos conseguirá llevar a cabo sus planes, pero primero se encargaran del kaioshin que falta y de los dioses que existan en el universo.

Agato le pregunta cómo piensa lograr con éxito su preciada venganza, tomando en cuenta la ausencia de los kaioshin, Saturus - mientras se sienta en el trono del Templo - le responde que los kaioshin derrotados no han desaparecido completamente, nadie los puede ver físicamente, pero sus espíritus están vivos en otro plano, eso se puede comprobar porque el equilibrio en el universo prevalece, lo que tienen que hacer es atrapar al kaioshin que queda, junto a los espíritus de los dioses derrotados, Saturus añade que antes de ser encerrado había escuchado sobre los Kaios, que son considerados dioses en el otro mundo, ellos también son parte de la venganza, y cuando acaben con los dioses, el equilibrio de ambos mundos será desestabilizado y por fin podrá invocar a…, Agato interrumpe mencionando que ha escuchado sobre la presencia de otros guerreros que superan los poderes de los dioses, Saturus lo observa con cara pensativa, se da la vuelta y comienza a reír descontroladamente, luego menciona: "te sorprenderías de la cantidad de seres que ultrapasan los poderes de los dioses", levanta la mirada hacia el cielo y menciona que es hora de buscar a los dioses.

En ese mismo momento aparece con su madre, un joven habitante de ese planeta, quien le entrega a Saturus un objeto (parecía una pieza de ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella) que según su padre pertenecía al mismo demonio antes de su encierro en el infierno, Saturus la reconoce, esto le trae recuerdos de su pasado, cosas que había olvidado, y en lo más profundo de su interior, un gran odio resurge, haciéndolo apretar cada vez más los puños y en un ataque de furia involuntario, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hace explotar los cuerpos de madre e hijo, el demonio observa a un Agato aterrado y menciona: "bien, ahora estoy más que motivado, visitemos al kaioshin sobreviviente".

Kibishin despierta, coloca la mano encima de su cabeza y al instante siente un poder lleno de maldad que se acercaba rápidamente, así que se teletransporta inmediatamente al interior del palacio del Gran Kaio para protegerse. Saturus y Agato llegan al Planeta Supremo, ambos observaron el cuerpo de un viejo Kaioshin inconsciente, Saturus no lo reconoce y menciona que no lo necesita, también sintió que Kibishin se les escapó no hace mucho, así que deciden volver al mundo de los muertos. Kibishin llega al planeta del Gran Kaio, y les informa que está en peligro, el Gran Kaio también siente el ki del demonio y manda a llamar rápidamente a todos los Kaiosama que se encontraban en el exterior del palacio. Kaio del Norte recién se entera de lo que ocurrió en el infierno y Kibishin le advierte que puede ser Saturus, los Kaio tratan de elaborar un plan, pero cuando Kaio del Norte trata de contactar a Enma Daiosama, se dio cuenta que perdió la comunicación, trata de salir por la entrada del palacio pero choca contra un campo de energía que está impidiendo la salida, al darse la vuelta observa a Saturus y Agato, los Kaio perdieron comunicación con el mundo exterior, Saturus les dice que sus poderes de mago han regresado y con ellos los dioses del mundo han desaparecido en otro plano. Kaio del norte le advierte que no se saldrá con la suya, Saturus menciona que con la muerte de los kaioshin, no hay guerrero que se le compare, Kaio del norte le indica que hay guerreros más fuertes que los dioses, Saturus no se preocupa y les avisa que el desaparecimiento de los dioses es solo un medio, existe algo más grande, Kisbishin luce aterrado, con esas palabras pronunciadas por el demonio solo intuye lo peor; "no, no puedes invocarlo, no tienes ida del desastre que puede provocar", Saturus le menciona que no tiene por qué preocuparse ya que él no estará vivo para observar "su ascensión" y que esto solo es el principio…

**Capítulo 4: "La intervención de los guerreros z"**

Los guerreros z no se han percatado de la terrible situación en el otro mundo, Bardock aún se encuentra con Goku y compañía, Vegeta parece haber aclarado varias de sus dudas sobre su planeta, lamentablemente a Bardock le quedan pocas horas, las cuales está aprovechando contándole historias de guerras a su nieto y a Trunks. En ese momento, Dende contacta a los guerreros z, y les dice que se marchen rápidamente a su palacio, hay problemas críticos en el otro mundo. En el palacio se encuentra Picolo quien luce muy preocupado, Goku aparece con Vegeta, Bardock, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Krilin y 18. Minutos después llegan Yamcha, Ten y Uub. Goku le pregunta a Dende que es lo que pasa, Picolo menciona que algo muy serio está ocurriendo en el otro mundo, Dende les informa que Enma Daiosama tuvo un gravísimo problema en el infierno, pero lo que más le preocupa al dios de la Tierra es la forma muy extraña en que perdió la comunicación con los dioses, y eso solo significa que en el otro mundo está ocurriendo una catástrofe sin precedentes. Goku se lamenta comentando que podría hacer algo, desgraciadamente ya no le permiten ir al otro mundo, Dende agacha la mirada, Picolo muy enfadado les grita que ya no pueden seguir las reglas, ya que alguien las quebró, así que es muy tarde para eso, tienen que ayudar al otro mundo. Goku acepta, y le pregunta a los demás si acceden viajar hacia el mundo de los muertos, los guerreros z respondieron positivamente, incluyendo 18 quien menciona que ya se encontraba muy aburrida y que prefiere proteger la vida de su esposo (quien como ya sabemos si vuelve a morir, probablemente no podrá ser revivido). Goku con su típica expresión llena de felicidad les dice "como en los viejos tiempos", y usa la teletransportacion con destino a la oficina de Enma Daiosama.

Al llegar al local, Enma se encuentra lleno de trabajo, pero al observar la llegada de Goku y compañía deja todo de lado, el gigante les advierte que la situación es muy crítica, el dios del este ha desaparecido, al igual que los Kaio, no los puede contactar y no consigue sentir la presencia de ellos tanto en el mundo de los vivos como en su reino de los muertos, esto representa un problema muy severo, ya que sin el equilibro que los dioses representan para todo el universo, ni el mismo Enma, el guardián del más allá puede controlar ese tipo de situación, Picolo le pregunta qué significa en términos teóricos la ausencia del equilibrio, Enma les explica que sin el equilibrio, ambos mundos formaran uno, y esa fue la razón por la cual fueron separados desde el principio, si los mundos se juntan, el universo podría estallar, no era viable que los mundos de los vivos y los muertos se mantuvieran en el mismo plano, y eso, traería graves consecuencias, como la muerte de todo ser vivo, la liberación del infierno, y llamaría la atención de seres más allá del poder de los dioses. Goku - con la mano derecha encima de su barbilla – se encuentra reflexionando y pensó en voz alta: "vayaaaa, seres más fuertes que los dioses, no sería tan malo conocerlos". Picolo se queda incrédulo nuevamente ante la pasividad de Goku, lo golpea en la cabeza, y le reclama que la situación es más grave de lo que parece, Gohan pregunta sobre el paradero del responsable de esta situación, Enma le responde que fue un demonio muy poderoso, quien fue encerrado en el 4to infierno. Enma los manda a averiguar, Vegeta le reclama a Bardock que nunca le contó sobre el 4to infierno, Bardock le responde que él tampoco sabía de su existencia, Enma les informa que visiten el infierno más lejano, Vegeta pregunta dónde queda ese lugar, el padre de Goku le responde que de ahí es de donde viene y que lo sigan para poder llegar hasta allá. Enma les avisa que esta situación en parte es su culpa, el perdió el anillo que le entregaron los kaioshin luego de realizar un trato con ellos para encerrar a Saturus, y le pide a los guerreros z un favor, que lo ayuden a rectificar su error, Goten le menciona que intentarán en lo posible enmendar su "metida de pata", Trunks se burla de Goten diciéndole que su papa será quien se encargue de resolver esta situación, Picolo los manda a callar y les informa que es hora de marcharse.

Los guerreros z pasan por el infierno más cercano, luego por el infierno Normal, donde Gohan reconoció a gente mala como el jefe de la Patrulla Roja y finalmente llegaron al infierno más lejano, donde encuentran a Paikuhan y Olibu, Goku les pregunta que ocurrió, Olibu responde que parece que el temible Saturus ha sido liberado, Picolo le pregunta quién es Saturus, Paikuhan le contesta que es un demonio de hace más de 10 millones de años muy poderoso, sus poderes están fuera de su imaginación, Vegeta le dice que ha escuchado esa expresión miles de veces, y de igual manera lograron derrotar a monstruos como Buu, Olibu le advierte que no se confíe, es totalmente diferente, Saturus es un demonio infernal, que no es inmortal como Buu, pero sus poderes no se pueden comparar, Saturus es un ser oscuro, obtuvo todo su poder de los Dioses de la oscuridad, Gohan reflexiona y con la información que obtuvo hace una analogía, explicando que es como el trama del bien y el mal, el bien es representado por dioses que cuidan el universo, establecen el equilibrio de los mundos y su origen es un misterio, pues Saturus representa todo lo contrario, aunque no se logra explicar cuál sería el objetivo del demonio, Olibu advierte que es un ser muy inteligente, excelente guerrero y poderoso mago, Ten les pregunta cuando fue encerrado en el 4to infierno, Paikuhan le informa que hace más de 10 millones de años Saturus fue derrotado por los Kaioshin, y como su alma no se podía limpiar por sus pecados y por representar la oscuridad de los seres, fue encerrado en ese infierno, lejos de todo contacto, Gohan pregunta cómo se escapó, Paikuhan le dice que fue atacado por un misterioso guerrero quien parece que abrió un portal, y con un hechizo especial pudo liberar al terrible demonio, Picolo ya comprendió la gravedad de la situación y les informa a los demás que el tal Saturus fue a vengarse de los dioses, por eso ellos desaparecieron, Goku les señala el "cielo" a los guerreros quienes observan a su alrededor que el cambio en ambos mundos ya está ocurriendo, Olibu advierte que hay que actuar rápido, ya que si esto no es evitado, todos los muertos revivirán, Goku le dice a Paikuhan y Olibu que se unan, estos aceptan, y se teletransportan al palacio del Gran Kaio...

Los guerreros z llegan al planeta del Gran Kaio pero el palacio ha desaparecido, Goku no sabe qué hacer, Vegeta y Trunks buscan en algún lugar del planeta si hay una puerta secreta, pero no encuentran nada, hasta que llega un sujeto muy extraño llamado Kraden, quien es conocido en el otro mundo como "el sabio". Kraden les informa que existe una posibilidad de ingresar al palacio, Vegeta le responde "entonces dinos cual es anciano", Kraden les cuenta que él hace millones de años conoció a Saturus, cuando ambos estaban vivos, Saturus destruyó su planeta, pero pudo observar algunas técnicas utilizadas por el demonio, y lo que están viendo o mejor dicho lo que no están viendo es solo un truco cualquiera de mago, los guerreros z tendrán que expulsar su ki de forma a abrir un portal, Goku confiado menciona que no debe ser tan difícil, así que todos los guerreros empezaron a expulsar su ki sin conseguir si quiera abrir una grieta. Kraden se ríe y les repite que no es tarea fácil y les menciona que ya pensó en la solución, el sabio tenía un aparato el cual el propio construyó, con el cual conseguía anular la magia de Saturus por un tiempo indeterminado. "Necesito de vuestro poder" contaba el anciano, los guerreros expulsan su ki nuevamente, formando un gran grito entre todos, hasta que finalmente dicho aparato comienza a brillar y explota al frente de todos, Vegeta se enfada y le reclama al viejo que se deje de estupideces y que se ponga a pensar en otra solución, el anciano le confiesa que era la única idea que tenía, Vegeta le replica diciéndole que ya no lo necesitan más, y le pregunta al grupo, si alguien más quería deshacerse de él, mientras que Trunks le grita a los guerreros que algo está brillando, abriéndose un pequeño portal, Goku se le acerca y manda a sus amigos a entrar con él, Kraden (después de decirle a Vegeta que para cuando llegue a su edad aprenderá a ser más paciente), les avisa que es mejor dejar algunas personas fuera del palacio para protegerlo. Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Uub y 18 aceptaron quedarse afuera para proteger la entrada junto con los demás guerreros.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Bardock, Trunks, Paikuhan, Picolo y Olibu entran, Kraden también quiere ingresar al palacio, ya que él cree que puede ser de gran ayuda, y al mismo tiempo observa los cambios que están afectando al mundo de los muertos, sabe que queda poco tiempo, algunos de los guerreros del otro mundo han revivido, y si eso ha pasado, los del infierno también recuperaran la vida.

**Capítulo 5: "Batalla por el Universo"**

Goku y compañía ya han entrado al palacio, Kraden también está con ellos, y les informa que Buu se encargó de derrotar a la mayoría de los kaioshin, estos últimos aunque no los vean físicamente, sus espíritus han estado colaborando a mantener el equilibrio, siguiendo este raciocinio si los Kaio han sido atrapados junto al kaioshin del este, Saturus debería haber capturado a los espíritus de los kaioshin, Kraden les confiesa que no entiende que pretende hacer Saturus con los espíritus de los kaioshin. Picolo les recuerda que hay que apresurarse.

_Mientras que en los alrededores del palacio, aparecen personajes del infierno, quienes inician una gran batalla contra los guerreros del otro mundo, Ten y Yamcha se encargan de personajes como las fuerzas especiales Ginew, y otros hombres de Freezer, Krilin y Uub están peleando contra las fuerzas de cooler. En la batalla también se encuentran la familia Cold (Freezer, Cooler), quienes son atacados por los saiyajin que murieron por culpa de Freezer, 18 está disputando una lucha igualada contra King Cold, todo esto desencadena un gran caos en el mundo de los muertos._

_En la Tierra y en otros planetas del Universo hay otro tipo de problemas, como erupciones de volcanes, terremotos, personas enloqueciendo, temperaturas que cambian radicalmente de un momento al otro, el principio del fin ya inició… el universo está colapsando._

Volvemos al interior del palacio del Gran Kaiosama, Goku y compañía no han encontrado alguna pista sobre los Kaio, Kraden le pregunta a Goku si recuerda donde lucharon en el torneo pasado (torneo de los muertos), Goku le responde que no tiene la más mínima idea, Vegeta le menciona que no entiende como tiene una memoria tan corta a pesar de comer pescado todos los días, Paikuhan interrumpe diciéndoles que el aún sabe dónde se encuentra esa habitación, así que llegaron hasta un largo pasillo, en el fondo hay unas escaleras, al subir las escaleras, Paikuhan se detiene y observa que al final del otro pasillo, al lado del retrato de los Kaiosama colocado en la pared, existe una puerta que no había visto anteriormente en ese lugar, Goku le pregunta a Paikuhan que es lo que está observando, este le contesta que ha pasado por ese lugar muchísimas veces pero nunca había visto esa puerta en ese local, Kraden reflexiona un poco y luego les propone que es mejor entrar por esa puerta, a Gohan no le parece una buena idea, pero un valeroso Bardock se acerca y la abre, y lo que vió Goku no era lo que esperaba, solo había una sala con 4 paredes y al final del cuarto, otra puerta, los guerreros entran a la habitación, Kraden les advierte que tengan cuidado.

Kraden se acerca a la puerta del otro lado de la habitación pero no abre, de repente Trunks, Goten y Picolo desaparecen, Kraden les avisa que es solo una ilusión, luego, les ocurre lo mismo a los restantes, primero, Vegeta, Goku y Bardock, siguen Paikuhan y Olibu, y finalmente Gohan y Kraden, la habitación queda vacía.

**Capítulo 6: "Diferentes ambientes, diferentes enemigos"**

Trunks, Goten y Picolo cayeron en otro mundo, mejor conocido como Namekusei (lugar que nos recuerda la épica batalla entre Goku y Freezer), Picolo investiga una forma para salir del sitio, pero se encuentra con Cell, quien dice que la única forma de llegar a los Kaio es derrotándole, Picolo sabe que no iguala el poder de Cell super perfeccionado, y le avisa a los jóvenes que se fusionen, Cell ataca rápido a Goten, quien sin poder reaccionar es golpeado de forma brusca en la cara, Trunks se enfada y se transformar en ssj, y empieza a pelear con el monstruo, hasta este momento parecen igualados, Picolo le dice a Goten que ayude a Trunks, Goten se levanta y se transforma en ssj, y lucha junto a Trunks, pero Cell aún no ha demostrado su verdadero poder, así resuelve fácilmente golpeando con una patada a Trunks, y le lanza un rayo de poder a Goten, quienes caen rápido al suelo. Luego Cell va directo a Picolo, quien no le queda otra que pelear sabiendo la desventaja que tiene.

Vegeta y Goku se encuentran en el Planeta Supremo, y aparece nuevamente el temible Broly, Goku le dice a Vegeta que es una ilusión, pero Broly ataca rápidamente, y golpea a Goku quien sale volando directamente a una montaña, Vegeta bromea mencionándole a Goku que le pareció un golpe verdadero, y teniendo al legendario saiyajin al frente de sus ojos, los gestos de su rostro cambian mostrando preocupación porque parece que es el verdadero Broly, el príncipe se convierte en ssj2, dando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo igualada, Vegeta asume que Broly no es tan poderoso como antes, y le grita a Goku que lo venga a ayudar, Goku llega rápidamente en ssj2, y comienzan a pelear ambos contra Broly. Bardock sabe que sus poderes están muy lejos de los demás, pero de igual manera se transforma en ssj (esa fue la sorpresa que tenía reservado Bardock a Goku al llegar a la Tierra) y ataca también a Broly influenciado más por su orgullo y sus ganas de revancha.

Paikuhan y Olibu se encuentran en el planeta Vejita, aunque estos no saben en cual lugar están, atrás de ellos aparecen Freezer y Cooler, Paikuhan dice que es tarea fácil y se encarga del hermano más fuerte, mientras que Olibu tiene algunos problemas con Freezer.

Gohan y Kraden aparecen en la Tierra, Kraden dice que debe haber alguna manera de acabar con la ilusión, ya que él fue el personaje que le bloqueó los poderes de mago a Saturus hace más de 10 millones de años, mientras ambos conversan aparece Kid buu, Gohan dice que se encargará de él, y comienzan a luchar ambos alejándose del sabio, lo que no contaba Gohan, es que Saturus apareciera y se llevara al sabio Kraden del lugar.

_En los planetas del Universo todo se complica, el equilibrio se ha roto por completo, se necesitan los poderes de los Dioses Protectores para que vuelva a la normalidad, así que los dioses de cada planeta, como Dende, "rezan" para que Goku salga victorioso._

Saturus tiene a Kraden, y lo reconoce, es el sujeto que antes de destruir su planeta le bloqueó sus poderes de mago, y por eso es que le costó derrotar a los kaioshin, Kraden le pregunta como recuperó esos poderes, Saturus le contesta que estuvo tanto tiempo encerrado en el infierno, que practicó una y otra vez para conseguir sus poderes de vuelta, recordando sus entrenamientos con los cuales obtuvo el dominio absoluto de esos poderes, el sabio solo los bloqueó, él de alguna forma halló como liberarlos, Kraden se queda impresionado y le dice que es un demonio extraordinario, Saturus ordena a Agato a encerrar a Kraden temporalmente.

Volviendo a las batallas, Picolo se defiende como puede, y por eso logró contra atacar a Cell, el namekusei comprendió que solo se trata de una ilusión creada por los poderes de Saturus y que tal vez lo puedan derrotar, Trunks y Goten se levantan, Goten se dirige hacia Cell, pero Cell esquiva su primer golpe y patea rápidamente a Picolo quien es impactado contra una casa, Trunks también se lanza contra Cell, ambos jóvenes tratan de igualar la pelea, Goten desaparece repentinamente y desde el suelo hace un kamehameha que Cell esquiva fácilmente, Trunks lo agarra por sorpresa y lo patea en la cabeza, Cell impacta contra otra montaña, pero se recupera rápido y vuelve atacar a Trunks, los jóvenes distraen a Cell para que Picolo pueda usar el Makankosappo, ataque que Cell no pudo esquivar y que justamente atraviesa su cerebro para destruir su célula regenedora, Trunks con Goten hacen un doble Kamehameha para acabar definitivamente con el enemigo, y terminan apareciendo otra vez en la habitación de inicio.

Goku y Vegeta están controlando la batalla contra Broly, saben que lo pueden derrotar, pero Goku se descuida, y Broly con el puño derecho lo manda a una montaña lejana, Bardock aprovecha y ataca a Broly por la espalda, lanzándole un rayo de energía potente, Broly se inquieta porque le afectó mucho, y comienza atacar a Bardock con toda su furia, Bardock apenas se resiste a los golpes, Vegeta le avisa a Broly que voltee, y le lanza un bigbang attack, con el cual acaba con el enemigo fácilmente, luego Goku, Vegeta y Bardock se encuentran con los jóvenes y Picolo en la habitación.

En otra batalla, Cooler utiliza su máximo poder pero Paikuhan con su mejor ataque lo derrota sin esfuerzo alguno, Olibu continua peleando con Freezer, quien ahora utiliza el 100% de su poder y golpea fuertemente al guerrero, este último queda gravemente herido, Paikuhan se encarga de derrotar a Freezer con su velocidad, un par de golpes bastaron para vencerlo y volver a la habitación donde se encuentran los demás.

Gohan se complica un poco en la batalla contra Buu, aún no se ha percatado que el sabio Kraden ha desaparecido, Buu ha elevado su velocidad, por lo que le es más difícil golpearlo, pero Gohan finalmente utiliza todo su poder oculto para acabar rápidamente con la mala imitación del demonio, utilizando un veloz Kamehameha que no deja rastro del monstruo rosado.

Ahora todos los guerreros se encuentran en la habitación, Goku les pregunta si están todos bien, y le responden que sí, la puerta que estaba cerrada se abre misteriosamente, Goku y compañía salen de la habitación, el lugar donde están ahora, no posee tiempo ni límites, con un ambiente muy parecido al de la habitación del tiempo, pero con poca iluminación, en unos metros más lejanos del lugar donde se encuentran hay dos portales brillantes, en uno de ellos se siente el ki de Saturus, la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar…

**Capítulo 7: "Batalla del bien contra el mal"**

Picolo le dice a Paikuhan que se quede con Olibu quien está mal herido, Gohan les menciona que antes de la pelea ante Buu, Kraden confesó que él fue quien bloqueó los poderes de Saturus, el joven decidió que una de las prioridades sería buscar al sabio, si eliminan esos poderes de mago será más fácil derrotar al demonio, Gohan le pide a Picolo que junto con Goten, Bardock y Trunks busquen a los Dioses y a Kraden mientras que los demás se van a encargar de Saturus.

Los guerreros se separan, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan encuentran a Saturus al otro lado de uno de los portales, Saturus les da la bienvenida a la entrada del templo de los Dioses Oscuros, y les advierte que va ser imposible ganarle, ni los dioses pudieron con él, Vegeta le señala que superan el poder de los dioses, Saturus se ríe diabólicamente, les explica que no solo sabe hacer buenos trucos, así que les dará la oportunidad para pelear contra él, quiere divertirse un poco, y que luego de derrotarlos, terminará lo que ha empezado, Saturus al obsérvalos nuevamente se queda perplejo porque el trio está decidiendo quien pelear primero con "piedra, papel o tijera", el vencedor fue Gohan quien comienza a calentar para prepararse a luchar.

Mientras, Picolo y compañía intentan llegar hacia los Dioses, así que atravesaron el otro portal con esperanza de encontrarlos, Picolo no siente el ki de ningún Kaio, pero si el de Kraden, piensa que deben estar en lugares diferentes, Bardock les menciona que la mejor opción será separarse, él propio se encargará de encontrar a Kraden, Picolo concuerda con él, el saiyajin se retira. Goten, Picolo y Trunks, aparentemente están en algún lugar del templo, ya que este tiene una estructura parecida a la entrada donde se encuentran Goku y Compañía.

Empieza la batalla Gohan contra Saturus, una muy buena pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos guerreros, se ven muy igualados, ya que los dos solo están calentando, Gohan decide que ya es hora de pelear en serio e incrementa su ki, ataca rápidamente a Saturus quien recibe varios golpes, y finalmente una patada que le hace golpear contra el piso fuertemente. Saturus no creía lo que le estaban diciendo, no sabía que habían mortales más fuertes que los dioses, este incrementa su poder considerablemente aunque Gohan luce aún confiado, vuelven a pelear, Gohan esquiva todos sus ataques, Saturus utiliza su magia, y hace un Saturus falso con el cual Gohan es engañado atacándolo, Saturus aparece detrás de él, utilizando parte de su ki hace un gran rayo de energía que Gohan apenas esquiva y es impactado en un brazo, Goku reclama que es trampa usar su magia, parece que Saturus tiene varios trucos bajo la manga, y hay que tenerle mucho cuidado, Vegeta le pregunta a Goku si se habrá dado cuenta de que ese monstruo aún no ha utilizado todo su poder, Goku le responde a Vegeta que esta vez no será tan fácil, Gohan ataca nuevamente a Saturus, este lo esquiva fácilmente, Gohan se ve cansado por la energía agotada en la batalla contra Buu, su brazo derecho está muy dañado, Saturus contraataca pero Gohan lo esquiva, y lo golpea con el codo izquierdo en la barriga, Saturus retrocede, Gohan se enfada y aumenta más su ki, ataca nuevamente al demonio quien al recibir un golpe en la cara responde dándole una patada al brazo malo de Gohan, este se queja de dolor.

Bardock llega al lugar donde se encuentra Kraden, quien está encerrado en una pequeña cueva en los exteriores del templo (donde se encuentra un jardín extenso pero con todas las flores marchitas) y su entrada es cubierta por un muro invisible, hecho por la magia de Saturus, Bardock escucha la voz de Kraden y le pregunta qué puede hacer, Kraden le dice que para liberarlo tiene que derrotar al guerrero que lo encerró, Bardock le contesta que su hijo está en eso, a sus espaldas aparece Agato quien estaba escondido y le pregunta quién es su hijo que no lo ve cerca de él, Bardock le advierte que hubiera sido mejor si no se hubiese revelado, ahora tendrá que morir, eleva su ki y empieza a pelear con Agato, este último no lo hace nada mal, y esquiva todos los ataques del saiyajin, quien recibe una patada muy fuerte en su espalda. Bardock se aleja, se da cuenta que Agato es más veloz, el heredero le pregunta que tiene pensado hacer, Bardock se enfurece y se transforma en ssj, Agato se queda impresionado por la transformación, Bardock ataca y Agato recibe el primer golpe, luego el saiyajin aparece por detrás y le da una patada en la cabeza, el demonio se enfada pero vuelve a ser golpeado por Bardock quien tiene una velocidad asombrosa, Agato retrocede, sonríe y le dice a Bardock que ya es hora de pelear en serio, Bardock dice lo mismo, ahora la pelea es más pareja, Bardock ataca velozmente pero el demonio pudo pegarle en la cara, Bardock le lanza un rayo de energía potente, pero Agato logra esquivarlo sin problemas, y con una increíble velocidad aparece detrás del saiyajin, el heredero utilizó su mejor técnica la cual aprendió de su maestro, Bardock no consigue esquivar el poderoso ataque y lo recibe de lleno, Bardock se levanta y vuelve atacar a Agato, pero el demonio no ha agotado todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el saiyajin se muestra algo cansado, Agato ahora esquiva todos sus ataques, su ki se está incrementando, Bardock no puede leer sus movimientos y es golpeado varias veces por el demonio que lo ataca sin piedad, Agato se aleja de Bardock y junta sus dos puños para el ataque final, cuando la energía se acerca al saiyajin, aparece Paikuhan quien no puede hacer más que recibir el poderoso ataque, Paikuhan queda críticamente lastimado.

Picolo encuentra una habitación en el interior del Templo donde están atrapados Kibishin y los espíritus, pero desconfía ya que no está ningún kaiosama, y además le parecía muy fácil encontrarlos sin algún obstáculo o trampa oculta, de igual manera se alivia ya que Saturus aún no ha ejecutado su malévolo plan, Kibishin, quien posee una mirada seria le advierte que muy pronto el namekusei estará muerto, Picolo le pregunta qué es lo que está diciendo, Kibishin ataca a Picolo, el namekusei solo esquivaba sus ataques, ya que no puede pelear contra un Dios, Kibishin sin dudar patea a Picolo y utiliza su poder mental para paralizarlo, Trunks y Goten llegan para ayudar, pero los espíritus los detienen y se transforman físicamente en sus respectivos cuerpos, el kaioshin del norte y el kaioshin del sur se atraviesan en el camino de los muchachos, y los atacan velozmente, Picolo les avisa que no le hagan daño, que deben estar hechizados de algún modo, atrás de él aparece el kaioshin del oeste quien lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda, mientras que kibishin sigue utilizando su poder. Goten y Trunks se transforman en ssj, aunque la pelea no cambia mucho, los Dioses llevan gran ventaja, y los jóvenes son fuertemente golpeados, Picolo no puede moverse, también está siendo muy maltratado por el kaioshin del oeste, el namekusei se enfada, y expulsa todo su ki, trata de llamar la atención mientras le grita a los niños que se fusionen, Picolo se libera y ataca al kaioshin del este, pero el kaioshin del sur se atraviesa y golpea fuertemente a Picolo dejándolo inconsciente, Trunks y Goten se alejan un poco y hacen otra vez un doblekamehameha, el cual los dioses esquivan fácilmente, pero eso le da tiempo a los niños de hacer los pasos de la conocida fusión, un gran esplendor aparece, Gotenks en ssj ataca a los 4 dioses, todos esquivan sus ataques, luego logra golpear al kaioshin del oeste, pero se despista y el kaioshin más fuerte lo golpea en la cara, Gotenks retrocede, se enfada y se transforma en ssj3, con ese gran poder, logra golpear a los kaioshin del oeste y este dejándolos inconscientes.

En la pelea contra Saturus, Gohan sigue atacando al demonio, mientras que Vegeta y Goku esperan su turno, Saturus se aleja de Gohan y lo provoca, Gohan lo ataca, pero Saturus lo esquiva, y le golpea en el cuello. Gohan retrocede, Saturus observa a Goku y Vegeta, y les dice que los ve muy aburridos, así que sonríe, y desaparece dejando un esplendor, Gohan no sabe dónde está Saturus, y al mirar al suelo, observa la figura de Saturus al lado de Vegeta, y lo ataca rápidamente, siendo en realidad Goku la victima de ese ataque, este es golpeado por Gohan ya que no pudo esquivarlo, Goku no entiende que pasa, le grita a Gohan que se detenga, pero Gohan no escucha, y lo ataca nuevamente, Goku no quiere lastimar a su hijo, así que se convierte en ssj2 y comienza a esquivarlo lo más rápido que puede, mientras tanto Vegeta intenta separar a Gohan, pero Saturus se interpone, y le dice que esta vez le toca luchar contra él, Vegeta se transforma en ssj2, y ataca a Saturus quien es golpeado fuertemente, Vegeta se mueve muy rápido, pero Saturus responde hábilmente con una patada que hace retroceder al saiyajin.

Gohan ataca sin piedad a Goku, su padre no sabe cómo detenerlo, los daños que está recibiendo Goku son muy fuertes, tan fuertes que obliga a Goku a reaccionar también, pero Gohan lo esquiva muy fácilmente, es muy veloz para Goku, luego Gohan se separa y a gran velocidad hace un kamehameha que Goku no puede esquivar. Goku se encuentra herido, y Gohan muy cansado, pero sigue atacando, Goku le responde con un golpe con el puño izquierdo acompañado con una patada que aleja a su hijo.

Vegeta sigue luchando contra Saturus, al demonio le cuesta esquivarlo, y recibe varios golpes del príncipe de los saiyajin, Saturus cae al suelo, y se enfada, Vegeta se muestra muy confiado, el demonio le dice a Vegeta que le mostrará su verdadero poder, el poder que hizo temblar de miedo a los Dioses, Vegeta no se inquieta, Saturus se levanta, e incrementa su ki, el demonio es atacado por el saiyajin, Vegeta embiste con todas sus fuerzas pero es fácilmente esquivado por Saturus, quien une los dos puños, y sin darle tiempo a Vegeta lo ataca fuertemente en la cabeza, Vegeta apenas toca el suelo luego del impacto, y vuelve a atacarlo, Saturus tiene gran velocidad y lo esquiva, Vegeta lo busca, pero Saturus aparece detrás de él, y con un rayo potente manda volar a Vegeta lejos y muy malherido, parece que la situación ha empeorado bastante.

**Capítulo 8: "Justo a tiempo"**

Bardock se acercó a Paikuhan, pero Agato aparece al frente de él y con una patada aleja rápidamente al saiyajin, el demonio decide matar primero a Paikuhan (quien ya había revivido por el caos en el universo), y - apuntando hacia Paikuhan - en la palma de su mano saca una bola de energía que puede acabar con él, "finalmente te mataré", menciona el heredero, cuando se preparaba para tirarle la bola de energía recibe un fuerte golpe de parte de Olibu, quien todavía le quedaba fuerzas, Agato se enfada y se pregunta de dónde salen tantos insectos, atrás de él aparece Bardock quien se encuentra muy furioso, misteriosamente su ki está creciendo poco a poco, llegando a un nivel parecido al ssj full power, Agato lo ataca, pero Bardock lo esquiva, y comienza una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde Bardock tiene la ventaja, su ki sigue aumentando, el demonio lo vuelve a atacar, Bardock resuelve con una patada, se mueve por detrás del demonio y le atraviesa el pecho con el puño derecho, Agato queda adolorido, le advierte al saiyajin que no será derrotado tan fácilmente pero Bardock reacciona rápidamente y le lanza una bola de energía gigante, con la cual logra eliminar a Agato. Ya no quedan rastros del demonio y la trampa fue desactivada. Kraden sale de la cueva, Bardock le pide desesperadamente que le bloquee los poderes a Saturus, siente que el ki de Goku y Gohan están debilitándose poco a poco, Kraden trata de recordar el conjuro con el cual logró sellarle los poderes, y le avisa que necesita un sacrificio, un alma sacrificable con la auténtica voluntad de perder la vida por otros, Bardock no lo piensa dos veces y le exige que él sea el sacrificado, Kraden le confiesa que desde que vió al saiyajin por primera vez nunca pensó que era capaz de ofrecer su vida de esa manera, luego menciona que es un guerrero muy valiente, Bardock interrumpe reclamándole que no hay tiempo para discursos ni halagos, el sabio le dice que la paciencia no es una virtud del saiyajin, y le advierte que al terminar el conjuro el alma de Bardock dejará de existir. El saiyajin siempre pensó que su destino era morir a manos de Freezer, nunca pensó en conocer a su hijo, y que a partir de ese momento, puede descansar en paz, luego se colocó al frente de Kraden, mientras que el sabio interpreta el conjuro, este posa la mano en el pecho del saiyajin, Bardock está perdiendo su energía vital de a poco hasta caer al suelo, Kraden posee la energía de Bardock y pronunciando las últimas palabras del conjuro, esta desaparece... Parece que el destino del carismático saiyajin, siempre estuvo atado a un sacrificio, sea por el bien de su raza o el de sus descendientes, o en esta ocasión, para detener el final de un universo.

Gotenks ssj3 está teniendo una pelea muy reñida con el kaioshin del sur, el más fuerte, el kaioshin del norte lo ataca por atrás y Gotenks recibe gran daño, el joven se aleja y utiliza el ataque de los fantasmas con el cual logra golpear al dios del norte, sin embargo el kaioshin del sur consigue esquivarlos y ataca a Gotenks, este lo esquiva, y hace con rapidez un kamehameha con el cual logra hacerle daño. Gotenks observa que Picolo está perdiendo la consciencia y piensa ayudarlo, pero es paralizado por Kibishin, los 4 dioses se sitúan alrededor de Gotenks haciendo un cuadrado imaginario y el joven siendo el objetivo en el centro, están a punto de realizar la misma técnica con la cual derrotaron a Saturus, estos expulsan su ki y le lanzan el poder, Gotenks asustado cierra los ojos y… hay una gran explosión, Picolo logra recuperar la conciencia y al abrir los ojos intenta descubrir dónde están los niños, no sentía el ki de ellos y esperaba lo peor, el namekusei esperó hasta que el humo se disipará y felizmente observa los cuerpos intactos de Goten y Trunks, aunque no encuentra algún rastro de los kaioshin, Picolo piensa que tal vez eran otra ilusión, y esto puede significar que Saturus haya perdido sus poderes.

Gohan está consumiendo mucha energía intentando derrotar a Goku, mientras que Vegeta está recibiendo peor paliza que la que le propinó kid buu, en ese instante el cuerpo de Saturus comienza a brillar, el demonio maldice y grita enfadadamente que le está ocurriendo otra vez, Gohan reconoce a Goku, no obstante el joven saiyajin cae inconsciente encima del padre, esto causado por el enorme gasto de energía durante la batalla, Goku sonríe porque sabe que Bardock consiguió bloquearle los poderes, Vegeta rápidamente llama la atención de Goku, y le advierte que ese demonio es muy fuerte, tienen que pelear los dos en simultaneo, Goku le reclama que no es justo, es su turno, un Vegeta incrédulo le respeta su decisión, Saturus los mira muy enfadado y les avisa que aunque haya perdido sus poderes de mago, nunca le ganaran en la batalla, Goku se transforma en ssj3 y lucha contra Saturus, el demonio lo esquiva fácilmente, y le devuelve un golpe que hace que Goku caiga al lado de Vegeta, Saturus ya se cansó de jugar, decide que es tiempo de visitar los espíritus de los Kaioshin para lograr su objetivo, el demonio no lo piensa dos veces y forma una gran bola de energía maligna y obscura, mientras se la lanza a ambos saiyajin Vegeta lamenta que ya están muertos, pero Goku se levanta y le menciona que expulse toda su poder, formando así un aura como campo de energía, el cual choca con la bola de Saturus y causa una gran explosión, Saturus revisa entre los humos, observa los cuerpos de Vegeta y Goku caídos en el suelo, el campo no resistió lo suficiente pero los ayudó a salir vivos. Saturus no tiene idea de cómo lograron contrarrestar ese poder, el demonio ya no siente el ki de Agato, pero no se preocupa y desaparece del lugar en busca de los Dioses.

Mientras, fuera del palacio del Gran Kaio, hay una feroz batalla en la que los guerreros del otro mundo siguen defendiendo el palacio con la esperanza de que logren derrotar al demonio, Ten está protegiendo a Yamcha quien ha salido herido, Krilin acaba de salvar a 18 del ataque sorpresa de King Cold en su última transformación. "Sr. Goku, por favor, salve ambos mundos" piensa Uub mientras observa la terrible situación en la que se encuentran.

En la tierra, el set de rodaje de la película de Mr. Satán está completamente destrozado por un poderoso terremoto, el cielo está oscuro cuando el anochecer acostumbra ocurrir algunas horas después, Videl está aún reunida con Bulma y Milk quienes están cuidando a Marron, por culpa de un temblor la hija de Mr. Satan se tropieza con la silla donde estaba colocada la chaqueta que traía puesta Gohan, algo cae de la chaqueta, Videl arrodillada observa que es una pequeña caja azul, ella lo agarra y lo abre, es un anillo de boda, Videl comenzó a brotar lágrimas, sabiendo que este puede ser el fin, observa para la ventana y susurrando menciona "Gohan, no te mueras por favor".

**Capítulo 9: "La última esperanza"**

Kraden intenta localizar a Goku, pero no siente su ki, el sabio logra encontrarse con Trunks y Goten, que tienen cargando en sus hombros a Picolo, Kraden y los jóvenes de repente sienten el ki de los Kaioshin (recordemos que estaban ocultos por la magia de Saturus), Kraden rápidamente les aconseja buscar a los Dioses, llegan a una gran sala, bastante iluminada, afortunadamente, los Kaiosamas están intactos, al igual que Kibishin, y los espíritus siguen ahí, estos últimos se encuentran atrapados en varios frascos dorados. Trunks les pregunta que habían hecho con ellos, el Gran Kaiosama les dice que fueron mandados a otra dimensión y solo podían regresar si Saturus fuese derrotado, Goten les advierte que aún no ha sido derrotado, Kraden menciona que le bloquearon la magia y esa debe ser la razón por la que volvieron.

Goku logra despertarse, pero le cuesta levantarse y llama a Vegeta, Vegeta lo escucha y despierta, Goku le dice que no puede permitir que el universo sea destruido, Vegeta le responde que solo hay una manera de solucionarlo, Goku le pregunta en que está pensando, Vegeta le dice que la mejor alternativa es hacer la fusión, el hijo de Bardock se sorprende al escuchar a Vegeta, nadie ni mucho menos él se imaginaba que el príncipe de los saiyajin pronunciaría esas palabras, pero sabe que el futuro del Universo está en sus manos, Vegeta le advierte que nunca se lo cuente a sus compañeros, ambos logran levantarse, se separan, y realizan los pasos de la fusión, la cual sale exitosa, y ambos forman un solo guerrero, llamado Super Gogeta.

Saturus aparece en la gran sala e inmediatamente se acerca hacia los kaioshin, los valientes Goten y Trunks luchan contra él, pero la diferencia es absoluta, y solo con expulsar su ki, los aleja y los hace golpear contra el suelo, Kraden se esconde y empieza a conjurar algunas palabras sin que el demonio se dé cuenta, Saturus observa a los 4 espíritus divinos atrapados en frascos (los 3 kaioshin y el dios de los dioses), Kibishin utiliza sus poderes mentales para paralizarlo, sin embargo fracasa en el intento y es golpeado por Saturus, los Kaios se interponen, pero Saturus con la mente logra alejarlos, el demonio se ubica al frente de los espíritus, tal vez si los absorbe obtendrá un poder absoluto, Kadren finaliza el conjuro, y el espíritu del Dai Kaio Shin desaparece junto con el frasco, Saturus se enfada, descubre al sabio y con un rayo de energía, seguido de una explosión pulveriza a Kraden, el demonio absorbe los espíritus de los 3 kaioshin con los cuales su poder aumenta, ya nada se compara a él, ahora se dirige hacia Kibishin, este último le menciona que sabe lo que piensa hacer, le advierte que tiene que detenerse y aunque absorba la energía de los Dioses, no podrá **derrotarlo**, **estos** son seres divinos, inmortales, lo único que conseguiría es la destrucción del universo, Kaio del Norte se pregunta de quienes estará hablando, el Gran Kaio le responde que hay seres celestiales que superan la jerarquía de los Kaoshin, Saturus le responde que de todas formas ya es tarde para prevenirlo, lo agarra por el cuello, y poco a poco le absorbe la energía vital, en ese justo momento llega Gogeta, nuestra última esperanza.

Saturus no lo reconoce, Gogeta le advierte que es hora de terminar con esta destrucción, Saturus rápidamente le lanza un golpe el cual Gogeta recibe y es lanzado lejos de Saturus, Gogeta se levanta transformándose en ssj 2, vuelve atacar al demonio, esta vez lo golpea, pero el demonio le devuelve una patada, la pelea parece reñida, pero Gogeta no andaba con juegos y atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, Saturus esta vez no logra leer sus movimientos y recibe tres grandes impactos en su cuerpo, el demonio se desespera y piensa destruir completamente al saiyajin, creando una bola de energía maligna más grande que la anterior, con todas su fuerzas, la lanza hacia Gogeta, este se encuentra enfocado en la gran bola de energía que poco a poco se le va acercando, logra patearla y explota muy lejos de ese lugar, Gogeta velozmente aparece detrás de Saturus, y hace el bigbang-kamehameha, el cual Saturus recibe de lleno, pero aún no es derrotado, Gogeta lo intenta hacer nuevamente, pero al momento de gritarlo…

**Capítulo 10: "****¿****Ahora, quien podrá ayudarnos?"**

…acaba el tiempo de la fusión, Goku y Vegeta no lo pueden creer, además están muy débiles, todo parece perdido, Goku aprieta fuertemente sus puños como un gesto de impotencia, luego observa a su hijo Goten inconsciente en el suelo y solo piensa en que le ha fallado, a Gohan, a Milk y a sus amigos, Vegeta solo se puede lamentar: "maldición, solo necesitábamos unos segundos más", Saturus sonríe, confiesa que lo podían haber derrotado, mientras se prepara para lanzar un imponente ataque menciona: "al final si habían guerreros más poderosos que los dioses, de todas maneras no podrán ayudarme", un gran rayo de energía se acumula en sus manos, luego lo lanza directamente a nuestros guerreros, los saiyajin observan cómo se acerca rápidamente así como su inevitable muerte, de repente ocurre una gran explosión, el humo se disipa, pero Vegeta y Goku continúan vivos.

Un Saturus impacientado se cuestiona por qué no los consigue eliminar, detrás de ellos aparece el espíritu de Dai Kaio Shin, el mismo Dios fue quien evitó la muerte de ambos, Saturus casi pierde la cordura, se ríe descontroladamente, "ese Kraden aún muerto sigue siendo toda una piedra en mis zapatos", luego se dirige al Dios, "pensé que habías desaparecido, ahora no tendré que perder el tiempo para buscarte" menciona el demonio, el Dios Supremo le dice que su tiempo de terror está a punto de acabar, estos dos guerreros sellaran su muerte, "¿Y cómo pretendes que estos mortales me derroten?" pregunta Saturus, el Supremo Kaioshin le responde que el poder de la justica, el mismo con el cual fue derrotado millones de años atrás, hecho de energía divina, es el mismo que el que poseen estos dos guerreros, por algo lograron evitar la muerte cuando el propio demonio intentó eliminarlos antes de su llegada a esta habitación, "a ambos mi energía les servirá para derrotarlo" comenta el Dios, "les encargo el destino del Universo", el espíritu del Dios desaparece, pero su energía fue repartida entre Goku y Vegeta, levantándose asombrosamente, convirtiéndose ambos en ssj2, Goku le menciona a Saturus que ha cometido un grave error, Saturus se enfada gritándoles "ese poder era mío, !lo necesitaba!", Vegeta comenta que la energía absorbida de los kaioshin lo dejó más débil, esa energía bondadosa le está destruyendo por dentro, "ahora no eres más que un insecto", agrega el príncipe, Saturus no tolera la ofensa, Goku sonríe y menciona que si Saturus hubiese absorbido el poder del dios supremo, eso solamente lo haría más débil, el demonio aumenta su ki y ataca a Goku, quien recibe el golpe en la cara pero no retrocede, Vegeta aparece detrás del demonio y lo golpea en la espalda haciéndolo estrellar contra una de las paredes de la enorme habitación, Vegeta le dice que estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo, que no le dejó ver con claridad, al final su ambición por el poder supremo le jugó en contra, Saturus observa por primera vez su sangre en sus manos, "mortales estúpidos, **él** llegará, y me necesitarán", además agrega "pueden eliminarme, pero mientras haya luz, también habrá oscuridad, en esta u otra vida regresaré", Goku le responde "no importa, te derrotaremos también la próxima vez", Saturus se eleva, expulsa todo su ki, y usa toda su energía dirigiéndose a los saiyajin sin importarse por las consecuencias del impacto, Goku y Vegeta elevan su Ki, Vegeta une sus manos realizando el bigbang atack, Goku tarda su tiempo pronunciando el kamehameha, las energías chocan…

**Capítulo final: "Nuevos dioses"**

…entre sí, estamos observando una enorme colisión de energías, recuerda inmediatamente la batalla final entre Gohan y Cell, pero lo que decía Vegeta parece que se está cumpliendo, Saturus solo se está debilitando con el pasar de los segundos, finalmente el demonio no ofrece más resistencia, y el ataque combinado de los saiyajin impacta completamente en Saturus, luego de la explosión, parece que no hay dudas al respecto, Saturus ha muerto, al parecer el cuerpo del demonio ha sido completamente eliminado, pero no es todo, la energía divina y bondadosa de los ataques de los saiyajin ha erradicado la energía maligna de Saturus, lo que garantiza la muerte y la desaparición absoluta del demonio.

Vegeta y Goku caen inconscientes, una luz muy brillante hace que ambos guerreros se despierten, estos se levantan, y observan que están en el Planeta Supremo, pero se preguntan porque, pronto aparecen los espíritus de los kaioshin: el kaioshin del norte, el kaioshin del sur, Kibishin y la kaioshin del oeste, Goku les pregunta por el paradero de Dai Kaio Shin, Kibishin le responde que él se sacrificó para salvarlos y para eliminar el alma llena de maldad de Saturus, Vegeta les cuestiona como llegaron al Planeta Supremo y que ha ocurrido con el Universo, Kibishin les responde que gracias a la magia de Dai Kaio Shin el Universo ha retornado a la normalidad, el equilibrio ha regresado, los dioses del otro mundo, es decir, los Kaiosama, se encargaron de solucionar las cosas con Enma Daiosama, Goku menciona que se siente muy feliz porque todo se arregló, pero les pregunta nuevamente porque no están en la Tierra con sus compañeros, Kibishin responde que su destino ha cambiado, el Universo no solo tiene sus Dioses, ahora tiene a sus salvadores, Daio Kaio Shin los eligió para ayudarlo a eliminar a Saturus, además, los Dioses Kaio Shin ya no pueden aparecer físicamente, solo estarán espiritualmente, pero el equilibrio prevalecerá.

Seguidamente aparece el viejo Kaioshin e interrumpiendo al Dios del Este el Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones explica que lo que quiere decir Kibishin es que Vegeta y Goku se volverán Dioses, protegiendo al Universo a toda costa, el anciano también les informa que él se encargará de enseñarles, ya que es el único kaioshin que queda físicamente, y que durante su "entrenamiento" no podrán regresar a sus hogares, Goku le pregunta cuánto duraría tal entrenamiento, el anciano le responde con alguna exactitud, más o menos 5 mil años, y por eso serán también inmortales, Vegeta le pregunta al viejo donde rayos se encontraba durante la batalla, el viejo Kaioshin le menciona que tuvo la suerte de no presenciar la batalla de los Kaioshin contra Saturus, y por eso el demonio no lo reconoció, ni siquiera lo consideró una amenaza, además, menciona que está muy viejo para intervenir en el destino del Universo, Vegeta susurra que seguro el viejo debe haber llorado suplicando por su vida, el viejo Kaioshin le grita pidiendo más respeto, finalmente Goku les dice que la oferta es muy tentadora, pero él no puede abandonar a su familia, Vegeta también participa diciendo que no le interesa la oferta, prefiere ser solo el "salvador del Universo".

Los Dioses discuten entre ellos, Kibishin es el único que los comprende porque es él quien ha compartido varias aventuras con ellos, los Dioses finalmente llegan a una decisión, Kibishin les menciona que no serán Dioses, pero todo el Universo los reconocerá como sus salvadores, agrega que tienen prohibido volver al Planeta Supremo, ya ningún mortal lo podrá tocar, Goku y Vegeta aceptan, Vegeta aprovecha la situación para lanzar una pregunta que incomoda a los Dioses: "ese loco de Saturus, mencionó la llegada de algo o alguien, ¿saben a quién se refería?", Kibishin se da la vuelta y observa a los otros Dioses, luego le responde a nuestros guerreros: "Saturus fue influenciado por la energía negativa de los Dioses oscuros, eso tal vez le haya hecho perder la cabeza", posteriormente le da la mano a Goku y le agradece el tiempo que han compartido, aunque sea siempre cuando el universo esté en peligro, ambos se ríen, los Kaioshin se despiden, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos guerreros desaparecen del Planeta Supremo. El viejo Kaioshin se acerca al Kaioshin del este diciéndole que ha hecho muy bien en intentar convencerlos para entrenarlos y mantenerlos cerca, Kibishin luce una cara de absoluta preocupación y le menciona que ahora tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, si no consiguen detener **su** **llegada, **luego del caos provocado por Saturus, todo su esfuerzo será en vano, y no hay nada que Goku y sus compañeros puedan hacer al respecto.

Los saiyajin aparecen repentinamente en el Planeta del Gran Kaio, allí se encuentran Paikuhan y compañía, Olibu les agradece por salvarles a todos, los Kaiosamas llegan junto al Gran Kaio, este último menciona que son salvadores también del otro mundo, y es un honor que estén en su planeta, Goku le dice que no se lo tome tan en serio, Kaio del Norte los felicita por su buen trabajo, pero es hora de que regresen a la Tierra, Goku antes de irse, pregunta por su padre Bardock, Paikuhan le menciona que ha dado su vida definitivamente, Goku pregunta si hay alguna manera de volverlo a ver, ninguno de los Kaios se lo puede afirmar, Goku se entristece porque no sabe cómo decírselos a sus hijos, sobre todo a Goten, los saiyajins se despiden y regresan a la Tierra.

La familia y amigos de los saiyajin están esperando en la Atalaya de Dende, allí aparecen Goku y Vegeta, Dende agacha la cabeza y les dice que es un honor recibirlos en su hogar "salvadores del universo", Vegeta ignora los comentarios y halagos de los otros, Picolo sonríe y se aleja del grupo, Gohan y Goten abrazan a su padre, Milk lo seduce con una suculenta comida cuando regresen a casa, mientras que Trunks y Bulma felicitan a Vegeta, este último amenaza severamente a Trunks si lo vuelve a abrazar, todos están felices y de buen humor.

Dos meses después, la vida en la Tierra no ha cambiado, Krilin está en Kame House contando por enésima vez a su hija como le salvó la vida a su madre, 18 no lo tolera más y se dedica a tomar sol, Roshi está viendo videos de aeróbics y por supuesto sangrando por la nariz.

Goten y Trunks se encuentran entrenando muy motivados para poder ser llegar a ser "salvadores", Vegeta está paseando por el parque de la Ciudad del Oeste con Bulma, ya que se lo prometió hacer una vez a la semana.

Dende se encuentra viendo series de televisión con Mr. Popo a través de su bola de cristal, Picolo está participando en la nueva edición del Torneo de Artes Marciales junto a Uub, Ten y Yamcha (quien ya ha sido eliminado en cuartos de final), no podía faltar la presencia del anfitrión Mr. Satán, quien mencionó que no pudieron culminar la película, Uub le confiesa a Ten que es todo un alivio, los de la "Fox" tenían planeado hacer un Buu bueno que era el nerd de su secundaria, sabían que la película no iba a ser fiel a la verdadera historia, ni la popularidad de Satán podría salvarla.

En horas de la noche, Goku se encuentra cenando mientras que Milk le reclama porque aún no aprendió a usar los cubiertos, en el tejado de la casa se encuentra Gohan abrazando a Videl quien estrena un hermoso anillo en uno de sus dedos, Videl le pregunta a Gohan, si tuvieran un hija, como la llamaría, Gohan estaba a punto de responder cuando escucha los gritos desesperados de su madre "! Goku, come más despacio, te me estas atragantando con el Pan!"

Ambos jóvenes se ríen, y observan las estrellas del cielo, Videl señala hacia alguna parte del cielo y le dice a Gohan que es una estrella fugaz, Gohan observa detalladamente el objeto y le menciona a Videl que no le parece una estrella fugaz. El joven tiene razón, parece más una nave espacial a punto de estrellarse...

FIN

¿Qué será lo que vendrá en esa nave espacial? ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Saturus? ¿Cuáles son los secretos que mantiene escondidos el dios kibishin? ¿Mr. Satán se retractará y completará la película?


End file.
